Bending the Past, Mending the Future
by Moxie D. Turner
Summary: Suspicions arise when a girl is found at Isla de Muerta by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow and others. How did she get there? Is it only a coincidence that these events resemble dreams, or is it in the stars?R&R please. Pairings: W


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters ,places etc. They belong to Disney.

Claimer: I do own _The Arcadia, _Captain Wallow, Alan, and Sky. They appear in this chapter, and some may appear in others.

Author's Note: This is My first fanfic on here. This takes place about fifteen years after the movie The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.

Pirates of the Caribbean: Bending the Past, Mending the Future  
  
Prologue:  
  
As the waves splashed onto the sides of the ship, it continued to rock back and forth, just as a baby would do in the comfort of thy mother's arms. Much noise was heard on deck as the crew of _The Arcadia_ tried to keep their ship from Mother Nature's harm. A storm was approaching and the winds had rapidly picked up, making it difficult to keep the ship steady. However, the crew of _The Arcadia_ were no ordinary sailors. They had battle hardships at sea that were more complexed than this one. They were pirates.  
  
"Captain!" a man shouted. "The wind be pickin' up. A storm is getting mighty close."  
  
"Aye, Mate." Captain Wallow replied. "Then we best get a move on. There be no stopping 'till we get there."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n." the man yelled. "But how ya be gettin' there cap'n. The only ones who be knowing how te get there is the ones who already been there. 'ave ya been to Isla de Muerta, Cap'n?"  
  
"I be knowing how to get there 'cuz I be needin' to know." The cap'n replied. "It'll all come together, Alan. I've seen it."  
  
Alan looked curiously at his captain. He had been acting so strangely lately that it only seemed right to ask why. But the reply he had received from Captain Wallow was one he hadn't been expecting. Alan quickly shrugged the thought off and continued to do his work. As he looked out into the sky and he mumbled, "This gunna be a bad storm."  
  
With all the commotion going on up on deck, silence has eased its way to only one part of the ship. A small cabin. It was located in the darkest part of the ship. The only light that came into the room was through the small holes in the walls. The room seemed to hold only a bed and a candle that looked as if it wouldn't burn for more than a few minutes longer. But if one would look into the darkest corner of the room, one would find that the room held more then just a bed and a candle, much more.  
  
In the corner was sat a girl. She wore raggedy clothes, resembling the clothes worn by the crew. Her light skin could not be seen well because of the dirt that was scattered across her feet, arms, and face. Her brown hair fell loosely beyond her shoulders. The color of her eyes matched her hair as well as the few freckles scattered across her upper cheeks. There was nothing physically peculiar about the teenage girl. However, dangling from her neck was a coin that held a story all on its own. A story that she was not aware of.  
  
The girl held her knees tightly to her chest and slightly rested her chin on them. From the moment she had been aboard this ship, she was full of fear. However, after being on this ship for about two weeks, her fear seemed to subside and curiosity crept upon her. The more she thought about it, she was able to connect this 'adventure' of hers to a dream. A dream that she had dreamt all her life. A dream that she couldn't explain. A dream that she didn't understand.  
  
The silence of the room quickly vanished as a man walked into the room. The girl recognized him as the captain. She had feared him at one point, but to her surprise he had been friendly to her all this time.  
  
"We're almost there." The captain said. "Do ya know where we be going?"  
  
She did not answer his question. " I don't understand."  
  
"You will." The captain replied. "I didn't understand me self at first. But I realized that I needn't understand. I just be needin' to know."  
  
The girl was confused at what the captain said, and he saw it in her eyes.  
  
"I know you may confused 'bout this all." The captain said. "But soon it'll be clear."  
  
They were silent for a moment and the girl pondered what the captain had said.  
  
"Come on." The captain said. "We best be gettin' you ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" the girl asked.  
  
But the captain did not reply. He just walked out of the cabin. The girl followed, wondering what she needed to get ready for. They walked in silence only several steps until they were in the Captain's Cabin.  
  
"Now." The captain said. He walked over to a table, and on the table was a bag. It too looked to be as dusty as the girl did. "All you be needing is in here. There be a for a meal for two days. Then you'll 'ave to be fishin'."  
  
"Fishing?" the girl questioned. "For what? Where am I going?"  
  
"Isla de Muerta." The captain replied. "and you'll be waitin' there for 'bout a week."  
  
"A week?" the girl questioned. "Waiting for what?"  
  
"I don't know." The captain said. "Like I say, I only be knowing what I 'ave to be knowing."  
  
The girl turned to walk away out of the cabin.  
  
"Sky." The captain called after her. She stopped and turned to face him. "Yer be knowing too. And yer be knowing you 'ave to do this, Aye?"  
  
"Aye." Sky replied.  
  
"Well we best gettin' a move on it then." The captain said. He handed her a sword. Sky took it couriously. "You might be needin' that." He paused for a brief moment. "I think we be there now."  
  
As Sky walked up on deck, following the captain, she found out that he was right. They were off shore of some sort of island. As Sky squinted her eyes she found that the only movement on it was the waves splashing against the rocks.  
  
"You want me to stay there? Sky questioned.  
  
"Aye." The captain replied.  
  
"But it's deserted." Sky said.  
  
"Of course." The captain said. "It's the island of the dead."  
  
A shiver found its way up Sky's spine. She was now completely confused. Though she had seen this all in her dream, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there.  
  
"Alright, lass." The captain said. "There be a cave inside. Full of riches of all sort. You can be taking any of it 'cept the cursed treasure of Cortez. It be a big chest full of golden coins, 'bout 882 pieces me think. You be not taking any one of the coins. Aye?"  
  
Sky just stared at him completely confused.  
  
"You are to fly with the sparrow." The captain said.  
  
"A sparrow?" she questioned. "What in bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"'Tis all that I know." The captain said.  
  
Moments passed and without even realizing what had happened Sky was in a small boat, rowing it to shore. She continued to row and swiftly made it into the cave. That is, without coming across several skeletons and treasure along the side of the cave. Sky thought that her eyes would fall out of her head, once she saw all the gold that lay in the cave. She got out of the boat, gripping the bag with her right hand and her sword in her left. She slowly moved onto to ground. Her eyes wondered all around, but her mind seemed to settle on one thing.  
  
"A sparrow?" Sky mumbled. She paused. "I wonder." 

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
